


Nightmare

by DestinysSky



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinysSky/pseuds/DestinysSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story with mine and one of my friends original character.<br/>Eidan and Neon both belong to me. Ashley, Xavier, Max, and Ruby all belong to my friend.</p>
<p>One night while the group slept, Neon, as usual, couldn't sleep; unlike usual someone else was having sleep troubles as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

What time is it?

I turn to look at the alarm clock across the room. 1:24 am

Damn. Why can't I sleep?

I lay there on the couch a while longer, then sit up, throwing my legs over the edge and letting them rest on the floor. I look at the two beds in front of me. One containing two guys, little Matt and Xavier, the other bed containing three girls, little Ruby, Ashley and Eidan. I stare at her as she sleeps, her usually peaceful face looks like she was about to cry.

She must be having a bad dream

Not that it was uncommon for any of us, especially after what we've all been through. I get up and walk over to the sliding door that leads onto the balcony and open it. Leaning against the sliding door, I let the cool city air flow through my messy locks of blonde hair. Nights like this are more common now then they use to be. I haven't been able to sleep lately. My dreams and worries getting the best of me, I suppose,(not that I get a lot of sleep anyway) dreams of the School, the experiments, and worries on Eidan's safety. Just the thought buts me on edge.

I walk onto the balcony and close the door, not wanting anyone to get cold. Leaning onto the railing, I watch the cars drive here and there below me. The city lights twinkling as far as the eye's can see. I close my eyes as another breeze passes by me, pushing my hair back, exposing my elf-like ears, then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone. I open my eyes, take a deep breath, and walk back into the small room.

I lay down on the sofa again, trying to get some sleep before the sun comes up. Then there a slight noise.

What was that? I thought as I shot up into a sitting position. I hear it again. Was that a whimper?

I see Ashley sit up and look at me. Noticing that I heard it too, she points at Eidan behind her.

Yeah, she must be having a bad dream. I move to Eidan and lay next to her wrapping my arms around her. Placing one hand behind her head the other around her waist and pulled her closed to me. She didn't reject the closeness, wrapping her arms around my waist.

She's shaking. I pull her closer to me, like I was telling her I was with her. She tucked her head under my chin and I stroked her hair comfortingly. I closed my eyes and held Eidan protectively. Taking in the smell of her soft hair, noting how she slowly stopped shaking. Finally relaxing she fell back into a relaxing sleep. Ashley had long sense put Ruby in the other bed with the guys and went to sleep on the sofa. I think she wanted to give us whatever privacy she could and I was grateful.

We lay like that for a while and somewhere in that time I finally got some sleep. After days without it, it felt great to be able to sleep in the arms of the girl you love. It was the best sleep I had gotten in a long time.


End file.
